Magic Human Experiment
by Artemis Persephone Jackson
Summary: A human girl living in the world of faeries, raised by Commander Roots, will soon have to see the surface more than once because the danger started when a twelve year old boy discover their world
1. Childhood

**Magic Human Experiment  
**

_I don't own Artemis Fowl_

* * *

"And stay away from, dirt person," the other kids ran.

I held back my tears. Daddy says a soldier doesn't cry, because they been through so much pain they have to be strong.

"Honey, are you okay?" a voice said above me. It was daddy. I know he's my daddy but we don't look alike by a _big _difference. That _big _difference applied with everyone.

The other children that weren't hairy and walk on two legs are really skinny and have kaleidoscope eyes.

"Daddy, why does everyone hate me?" I asked.

"It's because you're different and come from a different place," he answered.

"Do I even belong here? I don't even have pointy ears," I said.

"Everyone is born differently," he said.

"But why do they call me dirt person?" my eyes started watering again.

"I guess I should tell," Daddy knelt. "It's true you're not like the other children because you're human, that's why they don't like you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because human pollutes the world on the surface, making us have to live underneath it," he said. "And if they found out we exist, they'll try to destroy us."

"Then why do I know about them?" I asked.

"When you were on the surface, they treated you like an object that's for there for their needs," daddy explained, "You were miserable and so lifeless."

"Will I ever go back to the surface, daddy?" I asked.

"I know you will some day, but I wish you wouldn't," Daddy mumbled that last part that I barely heard it. "Let's go home now."


	2. My First Mission

**Magic Human Experiment  
**

_I don't own Artemis Fowl_

* * *

_Seven years later_

It's just another day at LEP station.

Oh sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Apollo Root. I've been on the force for two moths now and still a Recruit. It's been really difficult just to stay in Recruit. Sure being female was an issue these people can't take but what they really want me kicked out because I'm human.

I guess I should explain that part too.

You know those magical creatures we have in fairy tale: elves, pixies, trolls, dwarfs, centaurs. Well, they're all real. You just can't find them on the world. But underneath it you can. A civilization of them crowded underground. And why are they there? Because it's a human- free zone.

Well, before I came along.

Okay back to my day. I was filing my dad's reports in his office. My dad is Commander Julius Roots of the Reconnaissance division of the Lower Elements Police. Like always dad early in the morning for the officers of his squad to come, dad going to call in-

"SHORT! GET IN HERE!"

Ah, there it was now.

The officer dad called for came through the door. Captain Holly Short, the first female officer in dad's squad. Dad is especially tough on her. Dad's tough on me too but I'm still at the lowest ranks.

"Apollo, I must talk to Captain Short in private," dad said, "So get out!"

I walked towards the door passing Holly. I know she hated me as she glared at my leaving form. She thought I had it easy because I was the Commander's daughter. I'm nothing like that and dad never went easy on me when it came to work. The only reason I'm on my dad's squad because no one wants to have a mud person working among them but him.

After a few minutes, Holly came out with an angry look.

"C'mon Recruit," she spat at me, "You're getting your chance to see the surface."

"What?!" I said shocked.

"You're going with me on a mission to the surface with me to track done a rogue troll," Holly sneered at me.

"But I'm not experience enough for this type a mission!" I yelled.

"Please, it's my chance to prove I'm at equal ranks with the men," Holly had a twisted face. Like she was swallowing a marble.

"Okay I'll come," I gave in. But before she walked away, "Wait!" I yelled.

She turned around and gave me a sharp look that said 'I have no more time to waste'.

"Here," I gave Holly a vial, "it will temporally boost and strengthen your magic."

"Why are you giving me this?" Holly held the vial skeptically.

"You haven't done the Ritual yet, right?" I said.

"How do you know that!?" she shrieked.

"I've recently learned how to see magic," I stated, " and at your level, you're gonna run out before this mission is over."

"How can you have such advance magic, mud girl," Holly demanded, "How do you even have magic at all."

"Humans used to have magic," I said.

"That doesn't explain anything!" she yelled at me.

"Well I don't need to explain it to you!" I yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU GET GOING!" dad yelled.

That got us moving to OPS.

After getting our equipment from Foaly, Holly and I got into are pod.


	3. May Day

**Magic Human Experiment  
**

_I don't own Artemis Fowl_

* * *

The ride was _hell_.

You have no idea how terrified I was. This pod is very old, looks like a beat up garbage can, and has a stain of brain fluid on the outside. Along the ride up, I thought I saw dents forming and rivets popping out of their sockets.

So even if me and Holly get up to the surface, there's no way I'll ever get my appetite back.

I felt the speed accelerate and see the landing zone. I know Holly knows what she's doing but I can't handle this. Holly better smooth things out or not only that I might puke, we will die.

Well Holly proves why she was first in the Academy. A smooth easy landing that might have beat or become the all time record in the entire LEPrecon.

It felt so good to get out of there and take a breathe of air. But the air here is different. It's less confined and could move on it's own. It's so much free. It felt like it could've been clean. And the breeze felt wonderful.

I was so overwhelmed that I didn't notice I started floating off the ground and slowly swayed backward in the breeze.

"Woah, Mud Girl," Holly grabbed my arm. "How are you doing that?"

"What?" I snapped out of my daze and fell right on my butt. "Ow."

"You were just floating," Holly said tightening the gripe on my arm.

"Yeah, I really need to learn how to control that," I said prying my arm out of her grip. "I just never knew air on the surface could be like this."

"What do you mean control it," Holly said.

"My wings," I said.

"Your what!?" she yelled.

"My wings, see," I took of the top layer of my suit and my insect-like wings unfurled. They looked like a hornet's wings except the bottom half was more angled down and have sea green tone. "They sometimes have a mind of their own."

"Have you always have these?" Holly said touching them.

"Since I could remember," I said, "You're the only other person to see them."

"Do you think you can fly the both of us?" Holy asked. "I hate these Dragonfly models, gas engines."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say, "I never flew while carrying someone, let alone against wind."

"Just give it a try," Holly demanded, "and get to the walls the trolls almost there."

"Okay," I took her hands and started flying.

I couldn't go as fast as I wanted to, but I was able to hide us among the clouds and went at a steady pace.

"Can't you fly faster?" Holly asked.

"I'm still new to flying in the surface and it's nighttime," I retaliated.

"Well I can see the trail the troll left behind," Holly said.

"Do you see the town?" I asked.

"Yep, activate your shield," Holly said.

"Are you sure you have enough?" I asked her.

"Let me worry about that," Holly says. "Hey, fly lower."

Okay your majesty, it isn't any strain at all. When I arrived what seem to be close enough down, I looked down. What I just saw wasn't a pretty sight. I took deep breathes to stay calm so I wouldn't just stop flapping my wings. The troll was _way_ bigger and _way _angrier then I thought it be.

I hear Holly arguing with dad again but I was still trying to stay where I am in the air.

"C'mon Root, we're going in," Holly said.

"We're going against my father's word aren't we," I said going after the troll.

"Just follow my orders, Recruit."

"This is not good," I said when we reached a _packed_ restaurant.

"Stay in place, I'm gonna aim for his weak point," Holly said.

"Uh Captain, I think we should move," I eyed the troll picking up a table.

"Stay your place, he can't see us," Holly said. But when he threw the table, I moved away. But the table knocked the gas tank off of Holly's Dragonfly, spilling all the gas all over. What's worse, the restaurant were full of candles. _Light _candle. Which went of like firecrackers. Some of the gas got own my hands and Holly kept slipping from my grip.

"Captain Short!" I screamed as Holly slipped out of my hands and landed on the troll. I got too excited and fell from the air and blacked out.


	4. This is All My Fault

**Magic Human Experiment  
**

_I don't own Artemis Fowl_

_Please Review  
_

_There is a scene that is copyrighted_

* * *

"Apollo," a voice said. "Apollo."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and shaking me. My eyelids weighed down like lead but I was able to open them. At first it was just a bright light. Then my vision got more focussed and realized the light was just coming from a flashlight the paramedic was holding.

"What happened?" my voice came out groggy.

"You hit your head and might be suffering from a small concussion," the paramedic said.

I can hear dad yelling at Holly. I turned my head to see the restaurant in complete a blaze, humans being mind-swiped, and dad having his Beet Root face.

And it's all my fault. My first mission to the surface and I blew it. I should've made Holly dink the serum before we went into town or before she put up her shield. But what good would that do? Holly has too much pride to listen to a mud person Recruit that's only in this squad because of her daddy.

"Commander Root," the paramedic called. "She's awake."

Dad came rushing toward my side. Holly trailed behind him.

"I'm sorry dad, Holly," I said starting to slip from consciousness. "This is all my fault. I should have trained more."

"C'mon Recruit," dad knelt down to my eye level. "Stay awake."

"I'm sorry, Holly," I looked at her, "I should have been more careful. Did everyone make it out of the building?"

"Commander!"

"Yes, sergeant?"

"There's a human in here, sir. The Concusser didn't reach him. He's coming, sir. Right now, sir!"

"Shields!" barked Root. "Everyone!"

I knew Holly wouldn't be able to put up her shield, so I placed one on her. Since I was a human it wouldn't matter if I put up my shield.

I wasn't sure if they're were overreacting though. The human that was still in the building was a toddler and he looked like he was falling asleep. The boy would've thought he was dreaming even if he did see them.

"_Ciao, fulletta_," he said looking at me. Then he climbed into his father's (well I think its his father) to take a nap.

Dad was not happy. When he put down his shield, his Beet Root face was pointed at me. It's even uglier and scarier up close.

"Recruit!" he yelled at me.

I flinched. Dad might have been hard on me in training and I heard his stern voice before, but it was never this harsh.

"How dare you defy your orders!"

"I apologize, Commander," I got up on my feet. "My head's still fuzzy from impact."

"Fine," he turned around and started walking. "I hoped you enjoyed your time on the surface because you're going to be knee deep in paper work."

"Understood."

Hearing that dad left, Holly turned to me. "Why did you do that for me?" she asked blankly.

"He'd go easier on me for my lack of experience," I said. "Beside, dad would explode knowing that you put off the ritual for so long."

Holly made a face that made her look angry and sheepish at the same time.

"Watch it Mud girl," she snarled. "Now that I'm up here I can do the ritual now."

"Okay then, see you later," and I did what I should've done to get to the surface.

I teleported home.


	5. Count me in

**Magic Human Experiment  
**

_I don't own Artemis Fowl_

_Please Review  
_

* * *

I landed, kneeling on the lab floor and coughing violently. I'm so glad that I have all my parts with me this time from traveling so many levels. Teleporting, less dangerous than riding in a giant drill but still life threatening.

I used the table next to me for support. I got up in a wobble stance, but as soon as I let go of the table I fell almost face down.

"Root, she's in here," said a voice across the room. I recognized it as Foaly's.

"Apollo, you already have one near death experience," I heard dad's voice walking towards me. How'd he get here so fast?

"Dad, I take whatever lecture you have for me later. Just let me sleep on this cold floor," I said with my voice muffled by my arm.

"C'mon," dad grabbed me by my other arm and slung me over his shoulders,

"You know I hate this," I mumbled. My eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

"Just go to sleep," dad patted my head. "You got a long day of paper work."

Before I could groan in annoyance, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to see that I was in my bedroom back home. I sat up quickly and regretted it just as quickly. I sprung to my feet with my hand over my and ran to the bathroom. After purging the content of my stomach, I started getting ready for a long day of paper work.

After escaping the entrance crowd, I went over to my dad's office. But he wasn't there so I went to the lab. As I entered I heard my dad's voice. "Get me a pod ready. I'm leaving on the next magma flare."

"What's going on?" I said in a loud demanding voice.

"What are you doing here Recruit," Dad said angrily. "You should still be resting and are not authorize to be here."

"I came for a head start," I said, "why are you going back to the surface so quickly?"

"That is none of your concern, young lady," dad made his beetroot face, "you will return home and go to bed."

I turned to Foaly to ask him what's going on and I saw a video of Holly being captured on the screen.

"I'm going with," I turned back to dad.


End file.
